


you know that love is how all these ideas came to be, so, baby, run away with me

by knockoffjugheadjones



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, First Kisses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags later, More characters to be added, Multi, cheryl blossom is baby, choni is endgame (as always), i feel like doing oneshots today, i'm a oneshot master so this will be fun, smut (possibly), toni topaz is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoffjugheadjones/pseuds/knockoffjugheadjones
Summary: a collection of choni drabbles that i'll be writing over a period of time. buckle up, choni shippers, cus this is going to be wild.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: person a fixes person b's tie or jewelry ❤❤❤

"it's an interesting choice, wearing a flannel and tie to the prom."

"you say interesting choice, i say fashion statement."

two girls walked to the school gymnasium, arms linked together. cheryl had been planning this prom for weeks on end, craving the chance to bring her girlfriend along with her. now, here she was. 

god, she couldn't be happier.

as they neared the gym doors, cheryl noticed that toni's tie was slightly sloppy. she worked too hard on this dance for anything or  _ anyone _ to be sloppy.

"hold up. your tie isn't quite right."

"really? i thought i did fine."

cheryl smiled, "you did your best, but it needs just the tiniest straightening."

she gently fixed her tie, caressing the soft fabric with her fingers as her hands straightened it to perfection.

when she finished, toni was looking up at her with awe in her eyes.

"i love you."

"love you, too. now, let's get in there and blow everyone else away with our stunning beauty."

"we do have that going for us," the serpent chuckled as she was being dragged to the double doors by cheryl.

this had to be, by far, cheryl's best prom experience ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: are you drunk?
> 
> i added a little twist to this nice prompt. credit to: @arcadiaday on pinterest for this prompt. i just looked up "drabble ideas" on google and their name was there. hope you enjoy! ❤❤❤

"cheryl? where the fuck are you?"

toni navigated her way around the loud crowd in the bar, hoping to spot a familiar mop of red hair. 

_ is she over there? _

she tapped on the shoulder of who she assumed to be cheryl, but no luck.

"sorry, sorry. thought you were someone else."

"i can be whoever you want me to be, baby."

"ugh." she continued to weave her way through the crowd until she reached the bathrooms. she heard a retching sound coming from one of the stalls.

"cheryl? that you?" she opened the to find that it was cheryl, but she was hunched over the toilet, vomiting her guts out.

"ewww, can we get out of here please? i'm sick of this place and it's only been an hour."

"tt, i don't think i have the strength to get up right-" the other girl got cut off by another spew of vomit coming out of her mouth.

"now..."

toni took her arms and held her up, guiding the girl towards the doors.

"wait, wait, wait a second!"

"what?" the serpent's flight or fight came rushing to her.

"why are the walls talking to me?" the redhead chuckled lazily. "hello, walls."

toni sighed. she definitely couldn't handle her alchohol. maybe it was a bad idea in the first place, coming to la bonne nuit so late at night.

"alright, come on. let's get out of here." cheryl tucked her head into the crook of her neck and sighed.

"i love you, tt."

"yep, love you, too."

cheryl stopped her from walking any further. when toni turned to see what was wrong, cheryl's was staring at her.

"no, i mean i  _ love you _ love you."

"you're...you're drunk. you don't mean that."

the girl stopped her again, this time more forcefully.

"i do mean that. i'm telling the truth."

_ wait, what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vamps 🧛♀️❤🧛♀️

_ "Look, Jason! A girl!" _

_ Cheryl pointed to a girl who was lying on the ground, seemingly dead. _

_ "We must help her. It would be cruel not to!" _

_ The redheaded boy sighed, "Cheryl, I understand that you feel sympathy for this...girl, but I can't turn everyone who's in crisis." _

_ "Please, JJ. This'll be the last time I ask you." _

_ The boy sighed again. "Fine, fine. We'll help her out." _

_ Cheryl hugged him tightly, almost knocking the air out of him. _

_ "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

**... **

A hundred and nineteen years ago today, Toni Topaz was turned into a vampire. She'd been quite young when she died, only about sixteen years of age. You might think that being undead and having the great urge to drink human blood might be the greatest downside of being a vampire, but it was actually going through high school for all eternity.

It got tedious sometimes when she had to listen to the same lessons over and over and over all the time, but she managed.

In fact, she used her extensive knowledge to her advantage. She barely had to put in any effort to get outstanding grades, so she used her long periods of free time to master other subjects that interested her. Like music, for example.

If she were to make a list of the most annoying things about being a teenage vampire, the second thing would be the inaccurate representation of her kind in the media.

She'd been around when the Twilight sensation was a thing, and it was almost annoying to the point of insanity how much the books and movies got wrong.

Vampires didn't have any special powers besides what people would normally expect like super strength, speed, super hearing, and flight.

She certainly didn't sleep in a coffin as most people liked to say and she didn't turn into a bat.

One thing that wasn't tedious or annoying about this lifestyle was getting to have a real family. Jason and Cheryl Blossom were the ones who turned her to save her life and they'd been there with her ever since, helping her to navigate the strange way of life.

_ "Okay, so I know this'll be a bit of a shock to you, but you're going to be stuck in this body forever." _

_ Toni looked around, confused. "Well, what does that mean?" _

_ "It means that you'll be sixteen forever. Which also means that you'll have to repeat high school for forever." _

_ She ran a hand through her hair, "Jesus Christ, this is insane." _

**... **

"Jason, you have to blink."

"Oh, sorry."

The boy fumbled with his milk, cursing himself mentally for forgetting to demonstrate basic human tics yet again.

"Toni, dear, what do you think about going hunting tonight?"

The pink-haired girl looked at her with excitement.

"Really? Tonight?"

Cheryl smiled, "You've been looking a little worse for wear ever since we last fed. Plus, I've been pretty hungry myself."

"Sweet, can I come?" the other twin said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Cheryl closed her eyes in annoyance. "No, JJ, you cannot come. You fed just yesterday, remember?"

The boy looked down at his hands in embarrassment.

"Right. Sorry, Cher."

"Hey, incest twins. How are you and emo freak holding up?" Reggie Mantle said while walking to his table with his posse of jocks and cheerleaders trailing behind him.

The big group walked away from them, laughing their heads off.

"I would  _ love _ to bite the head right off that guy. Then, we'd see who's laughing," Jason fumed, chomping on some of his chips to seem like he was actually eating.

"Relax, Jason," Toni tried to calm him down. "He's an idiot. He's probably going to end up working at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, anyway."

"Nuh-uh! I heard he got a football scholarship to fucking  _ Stanford _ !"

"Hey!" Cheryl snapped. "Watch the language."

"Sorry, Cher," he looked down again.

Toni sighed and leaned forward in her seat, "Look, whatever college he is or isn't going to is the least of our concerns right now. We need to figure out what we're going to do for tonight's hunt."

**... **

Toni bit into the neck of the small deer, sucking the blood from its body. It'd been so long since she actually tasted the blood of any living thing before.

The gushing flow of warm, sweet blood entered her mouth and she swallowed it whole. Cheryl stood by leaning on a nearby tree, looking at her nails.

When she finished off the last of the blood from the animal, she hid the body under a pile of straw the two had collected before and walked back over to Cheryl.

"Done yet?"

"Yeah. It was better than usual."

The redhead chuckled softly, "Probably because you haven't eaten in a while."

"Thanks for doing this for me, Cher. I really appreciate it."

The other girl walked closer to her and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek. "It's nothing, honestly. You've done a lot for me."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, it's getting dark."

A smirk appeared on Cheryl's face. Toni stopped walking to look at her.

"What?" she laughed. Cheryl took her arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear,

"Bet you can't run faster than me."

A similar smirk showed on her face as well.

"You're so on."

Before the redhead could say anything back, Toni was blurring away from her to get home as quickly as possible.

"Wha- I wasn't ready!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watching twilight and decided i wanted to write this. not much else to it. ❤❤❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry i haven't updated this piece of work in like a week. been busy with school and obsessing over riverdale's return next week, so there wasn't much time to write. anyways, this is choni talking about their first time because you know that shit was soft as all hell. hope you enjoy! ❤❤❤

Cheryl had never thought anyone would like her for anything more than her body. Well, maybe there was  _ one _ time.

When she and Heather were...together, Heather had expressed many times that she loved her for more than just her looks. She made sure to tell Cheryl almost every day that she was worth more than that.

It made her feel loved like she'd never felt before.

They'd agreed to have their first time when they were both ready, which happened to be the day that Heather was taken from her, two days after her fourteenth birthday.

The night after the party, the two snuck upstairs to Cheryl's bedroom, drunk on the wine coolers they'd stolen her mother's liquor cabinet.

Sloppy drunken kisses and soft moans filled the atmosphere of the massive room and the two fell onto the bed.

A few minutes after they'd crashed onto the large bed, Cheryl sobered up a bit and quickly came to her senses.

"Wait, Heather, my parents are just downstairs with the other guests-"

The other girl shushed her softly, pressing a finger to her lips gently.

"They're not gonna find us out. They're probably still busy kissing my parents' asses."

Cheryl chuckled and pulled her back in for another kiss.

A few moments later, the door burst open with a loud bang.

"Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, what in God's name is going on in here?!"

The events after that felt blurry and unreal.

Heather being dragged out of the bedroom by her hair by Penelope, her mother and father screaming at her for her deviant behavior, Jason standing in the doorway with a somber look on his face.

He didn't do anything to help her, but she was fine with it. She knew that there was nothing he could've done to help her at that moment.

That day traumatized her for the rest of her life. The incident with Nick didn't make it any better.

If Veronica and the Pussycats didn't show up as early as they did, who knows what horrible things Nick would've done to her.

Her whole life, it had been drilled into her head that she was worthless, scum, useless, deviant, a whore who starved herself of any emotion. It was hard to change her opinion even after she and Toni began dating.

Toni was like Heather in a way. She knew of Cheryl's dark past and made sure to comfort and tell her that she was an amazing person every time she was around the redhead.

It felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her. After Jason had died, she only had Nana Rose in her life. She loved the elder woman dearly, but she was losing her grip on reality and could in no way take care of herself.

Jason was like a light in all of the darkness that was her childhood. When he left, everything returned to darkness. She'd thought that her life would never be the same after his passing, but Toni had changed all of that entirely.

But, even though Toni tried her hardest to make Cheryl see how much she was worth, it was hard to let go of her parents' cruel words.

That's why her girlfriend brought up the idea of having their first time, she couldn't bring herself to explain to her why she was frozen in shock.

"Cheryl, Cheryl, what's up?"

She was taken out of her entranced state by Toni's hand on her arm, lightly shaking her.

Cheryl blinked, confused. 

"W-what?"

"I  _ said _ , we should start thinking about our first time together. I don't want to pressure you into anything, though."

The redhead smiled at that. Leave it to Toni Topaz to always be making sure she was okay.

"To be honest, I... don't really know how I feel about it. I mean, I'd love for you to be my first, but it's kind of hard to feel... okay about myself after all that my mother put me through."

Toni looked at her with understanding eyes. She knew what Cheryl had been through in the past, and wanted her to be comfortable as she possibly could with this whole first time thing.

"Alright, well, I just want to make sure that you're okay. That way, I'll be okay."

Cheryl smiled at that. She loved Toni for all the things she did to make her feel good. The girl checked up on her so much that Cheryl sometimes felt like she would never be able to match her level of kindness. 

Toni Topaz was her person, and Cheryl didn't think anything would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to write a new piece of work in a bit, so if you'd like, please check that out. it really helps me to motivate myself to write more when i see people enjoying my works. hope you have a great day, everyone. ❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward!choni, rise! so sorry i haven't been updating in like a week or two. school is a bitch and i have like ten different missing assignments. anyway, hope you enjoy this little oneshot and, if you want, go check out my new bughead fic. thank you! ❤❤❤

Toni was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was genuinely happy.

Why was she so happy? She was happy because, right now in English class, Cheryl was holding her hand under the table.

The two girls had just made their relationship official, and were pretty awkward around each other. Not awkward, like in a not good way, but awkward like they hadn't gotten past that "I really like you, but I'm too scared to touch you romantically because I think you'll reject me" phase.

She should've known Cheryl would take the first step out of that weird phase.

Of course, she liked Cheryl, but she was just too scared to admit just how much she liked her.

She was scared to admit that she wanted to hold her in her arms all the time, and hold her hand in the hallway with everyone around, and kiss her around other people like it didn't even matter what everyone else thought.

The other girl ran a thumb other her hand gently, not wanting to cross some sort of line.

Toni looked up at her and nodded her head. Cheryl smiled back. 

Yes, Toni was sure of it. This had to be what pure bliss felt like. Holding the hand of your lover under a school table in a goddamn English class.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, stream just like magic ❤❤❤


End file.
